Even If
by minhthu12-presents
Summary: !Discontinued! (Sorry!) I was going to die soon, that was my fate from the moment I was born. But, you know, I was really glad to meet them, the people who taught me that every moment in life is precious. The memories that I made from them when it was sad to when it was happy. I was really glad...to met such wonderful people. Even if we are on opposite sides.
1. Even If

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**If you have not read this story before, please skip this paragraph. For those who have please read this. I have decided to rewrite the chapters because it was just terrible when I had read it. I am sorry for that if you didn't like it. So this is a rewritten chapter of the original chapter 1 I really hope you enjoy it much more than the original. I had put the note that I put in the original down there, so you don't have to read that. No need to worry. I'm just hoping that you would enjoy this story, I only write stories so people can enjoy them. There are no other purposes. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**

**Ok, hello everyone. My old account used to be minhthu12 but for other reasons I cannot login into the account if you want to know more please read my profile. If you know who is minhthu12 (not personally) or the story Victoria Chess' Secret you need to know about that this is minhthu12 right now. And I did a new story and for my story The Bell's Carols I won't be doing it for a while until I got inspiration or I got bored of this story. This is how I am so I'm very sorry. Until I get my activation back for the Bell's Carols I will be working on other stories so I hope you enjoy this story! And at the end there will be a little dictionary translation if I use any Japanese words and if you do not know them (It will be in alphabetical orders) I'm sorry for all of those grammars and spelling and at the top of this note I said Michaela M&M, Michaela is not my name neither is M&M, M&M is just a nickname and Michaela is just a name I like. Thank you for wasting your time on my crappy stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Even If<strong>

Blood. All I saw was blood. The blood on my hand, my throat had hurt, I was coughing blood. The signal had risen and the army had march slowly through my body, eating it away. I could only stare at the ground with its cold cement. Droplets of my tears stained my cheeks to the ground. What was the use? Even if I had cry, even if I had yell, no body could have hear me. I didn't understand anything, the sight that was in front of me, who was really the bad guys? Who was really the good guys? Thank you, was all I could say before they had left. If I could only travel back in time, though even if I could change all those decisions I had made and they had made, it won't change a thing for it was too late. "Even if you did notice, even if you had given me treatment, it was already too late before all that."

...

"_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_  
><em>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<em>  
><em>Remember me to one who lives there<em>  
><em>He once was a true love of mine<em>

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_  
><em>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<em>  
><em>Without no seam nor needlework<em>  
><em>Then he'll be a true love of mine<em>

_Tell him to find me an acre of land_  
><em>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<em>  
><em>Between the salt water and the sea strand<em>  
><em>Then he'll be a true love of mine<em>

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_  
><em>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<em>  
><em>Remember me to one who lives there<em>  
><em>He once was a true love of mine...<em>"

Singing the usual song, I silently sang it under my breath. Vice-Admiral Garp was just silent and listened to me as I sang quietly. Screams could be heard in every direction as the elevator went through each level from Impel Down. "Vice-Admiral Garp..." I muttered but loud enough for Garp-san to hear, "Why did you bring me with me?"

Vice-Admiral Garp just look at me and then put his attention at the gate of the elevator and remained silent. I knew that I was not going to get an answer. But I still look at him lifting up at him since I was much shorter than him for I was only 4'8". "We arrived."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. It was truly hell here in Level 6, you could hear nothing but silent in the room. There were only cages filled with infamous pirates. Walking down toward to a prison at the dead end. Only mine, Garp-san and the guard's footsteps were heard. I could only stare at the person in front of me, the person that was going to be the hostage of the game. The trigger of everything. While Garp-san was busy sending the guard away, I just had staring contest with the other companion in the prison. I just stand there watching as Garp-san was talking with him. Not making a sound and just listen carefully to their conversation. The sound of the prisoner's voice was just painful, suffering but yet not.

"Now, it's your turn to talk." My eyes widen a little bit as Garp-san stood up from where he was sitting and push me forward the prison. "Eh?" I could only making a sound by surprise, "V-Vice-Admiral Garp-san!"

"Have a fun time talking to each other, I have to go back to the ship now." His words left me speechless as always.

I could only stay silent, while the man in front of him had his head down, obviously not interested in me. "Well...how should I say this?" I just suddenly said kneeling down on the ground, "Nice to meet you again...Ace-kun." Hearing his name, Ace lift his head finding a little girl in front of him.

I'm sure that he could recognize me though, after all I'm sure I hadn't change two years ago. "P-Pura-san..." I smiled as a congratulation for remembering me. "Bing Bong! That is correct."

"It is you, you haven't change at all, Oba-tan." I just laugh silently at his comment. Well, if you known my age and compare it to my appearance, I guess you can call me that even though I'm only 25 year old. I quite look like a child, only 4'8" and 81 lbs. Under weight and stunted, my face is completely like a kid's the only thing that was adult-like was my hourglass.

"Please to see you again, Jinbei-san." I greeted the fishman with a smile, even though I had a staring contest just earlier, it now had seem like nothing happened between us.

Even though my smile was cheerful, my eyes showed nothing like it at all. It only showed the pity of the boy in front of me. "You know...somehow...it has been a long time since we talk to each other like this..." I could smile a sad smile, "If I don't have control of myself right now, I could have already, you know."

Ace could only look at me with his slightly widen eyes, Jinbei who had been listening to our little talk didn't let a word escape from his mind. I didn't notice it myself but tears were coming out my turquoise eyes. "Ara, what is wrong with me? I'm so weird..." I wiped away my tears only using my hands as a reason to cover my eyes from being seen. In the end, I was actually crying silently, I ignored every pairs of eyes that was staring at me, I just could look at Ace with my red, puffy eyes. "Pura-san..."

"I'm sorry...Ace-kun..." I smiled trying my best not to pour out all of water, "It was really nice to see you once again, Ace-kun and of course Jinbei-san."

I stood up, wiping all my tears away and bowed and said my good byes. Walking toward where the elevator was, I turn my head back to the cage once again and smiled and then started walking forward again. Even if I did get Ace out of there, I would be a bad marine wouldn't I? I just wish for just one day, one day...that I could be a pirate for one day.

It would be nice, wouldn't it? Well, even if I was a pirate, I would still be in the same stump as I am in as a marine.

Even if...

* * *

><p><strong>The end didn't make sense didn't it. I don't know but whatever, and I hope you enjoyed this. This is not mainly about Ace I'm telling you, there is no romance, yes I rewrote the summary, chapter and so yeah so yeah.<strong>


	2. Vacation on Fishman Island

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the rewritten Chapter 2 of Even If. I had just update a notice on The Bell's Carols that Chapter 6 is coming out soon. And I'm just like excited for it so much for some reason. So I am really pumped up. I am skipping my homework just to do this chapter because homework is boring and I always do my homework on the last minute so do not worry. I have a old right now so I am super angry at that because this cold, doesn't let me sleep, my throat hurts, and I have a runny rose. I just hate this. IT is so terrible, that I keep waking up in the middle of the night, and when it is time for school, I almost fell asleep in class. I barely pay attention to my teachers. So yeah, this cold is my enemy. I kind of know where my cold came from, from my dad and probably another reason is that because I am wearing shorts. Where I am living is in Washington, Spokane, and it is snowing right now and I am wearing shorts that is above my knees. So that is probably another reason why. Anyway I am talking too much about my cold, I just hope that you enjoy the stories I wrote, and that you have a nice day. Oh and don't catch a cold like me. I am doing the opposite of what I am suppose to do on a cold day, when I am suppose to sleep and rest I am like writing the story but you know whatever. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I almost forgot, this story is not like in order like the last chapter might be in the present and then the next chapter might be in the past. So it is a little confusing sometimes.**

**About the Main character:**

**She is 4'8" and 81 lbs. for good reasons. She is 25 years old (23 years old in this chapter) but has a face of a kid but she has an hourglass of an adult but still is short. I got her eyes wrong in the last chapter, it was suppose to be Purpureus color but I put in turquoise mixing her up with other characters so sorry about that. She has peach blonde hair. And the cover image is her just for you to know, because I am not good at describing that much I always put the main character in the cover image. People thinks she is a kid and just doesn't notice her beautiful hourglass but whatever. So yeah, I just explain this to you so then you probably get the image in your head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

I could only stare at the pirate in front of me, I was on my vacation on Fishman Island and now a pirate just has to ruined it for me. Well it was Fishman Island, after all this place is a tourist site for pirates who come down here to go to the other side. I only sighed, the pirate that was in front of me was tall, probably about two feet taller. I am only 4'8" and 81 lbs. I have an appearance of a kid, and yet a body of an adult. I mean I was short and all but not an average height for a 23 years old that is for sure, but my hourglass already proves me as an adult. The pirate that was in front of me was a boy, he had childish freckles decorating his face. Black eyes and black hair, he wore an orange cowboy hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling and he wore a red beaded necklace. He wore an open-front yellow shirt and black knee-length shorts and black boots. "A marine?"

"That is really rude, ya know." I said just only looking at him, he was quite muscular, "When a marine is off-duty, they are not a marine...I think."

"Are you going to arrest me or what?" He asked grinning like he was itching to fight with someone. "No thanks, I rather choose my vacation, Pirate-san." I smiled answering back at him and then turn around going to clothes store nearby, besides I needed new clothes. The only thing that I am wearing is my Marine uniform which was not fun, especially when it was so uncomfortable.

The pirate just only look at me as I walk away and then did the same thing as me, walking onto the other direction. Are young ones always in such a hurry well I can't say that since I became a marine when I was 18 though. Entering a shop where the Criminal brand was I started searching for something I like. They were expansive but they were comfortable to wear so I take it. "Thank you for shopping with us!" I bowed in return with the fishman at the counter.

Wearing my new clothes, (Clothes in picture, Crimin brand is on the back) I walked down the road looking for food this time. Why did I go to Fishman Island for my vacation in the first place? I don't know. I knew that pirates would roaming around, and I am a marine. How stupid can I get, I don't know? Well, even if those pirates just come at me, I just kick their ass. Well, about me how stupid can I get? I was really stupid not to notice this rock in front of me. Just as I was bout to tripped, a man saved me by me landing into his arms. "I'm sorry and thank you." I said bowing my head.

"A marine bowing to a pirate, huh? Well, that's new." I recognize that voice from somewhere. I look up only finding the boy that I had met that morning. "Oh, it's you."

"Yo!" He only waved at me grinning like an idiot, "Well..." He said like he was waiting for something which I couldn't find out, "Aren't you suppose to be mad?"

"Huh?" I could only reply in shock, angry at what?

"I mean marines really hate pirates, and if a marine ever apologize to a pirate, wouldn't they be mad?" I could only laugh at that. This guy was really funny! Though, he was right about that, does he really wants a fight that bad or is he really just that stupid. Though I should be saying that to myself, since I was stupid and I am a marine. "Well, didn't I tell you?" Wiping off the tears in my eyes from laughing, "When a marine is off-duty, they are nor a marine."

"Oh...oh." He could only look at me like I was crazy of something but whatever. "Anyway, please to meet you, Pirate-san." I took out my hand to shake his, and apparently he had no trouble with that, I swear he is just the Whitebeard Pirates. I even wonder if he is even part of that crew. "Please to meet you too, Ma'am." Ma'am? It is either he know about my age or he is just being polite. I mean I look like a little kid to your eyes if I didn't have curves but still, I still have my child-like face.

"What's your name?" I asked him smiling as we were walking down the street together.

"Ace. Portgas D. Ace, and what is your name, Miss?" Miss? How many names does he have for me? It is like he knows my real age or something. "You can call me Pura or Purpureus." I answered him anyway what was the use of telling him my full name. My last name is just enough since everyone calls me that at the Marine Headquarter.

"Pura-san, you're not like any other marines..." Ace just said like he did a real hard thought about it or something.

I could only smile at him, "I am a bad marine after all, but you can say that I have the Lazy Justice." Explaining to him about my Justice, "My justice, you see is not about capturing anyone, it is about protecting the people. That is what being a Marine means, but it is too bad that the young people that had entered the Marines doesn't understand that."

"Wow...I have a new respect for you, Pura-san." As he salute comically. It was actually quite funny how he did it.

"You know, you are one weird pirate..."

"And you are a weird marine." Ace said backfiring me. I could only laugh at these moments.

Walking down the street, I couldn't break the conversation, this boy was so much like Whitebeard and the others. He was one of those rare pirates that you can't find anywhere, those who really wanted freedom on the sea. The only pirates I had knew that were like this were the Whitebeard Pirates and the Red Hair Pirates. Maybe going to Fishman Island for a vacation is not such a bad idea after all. "Oh and Ace, why do you me ma'am, miss and all those polite stuffs?"

"Oh, that, well because isn't it polite? Why?"

"Well, usually people call me shorty and kid because of my height and because they think I'm a kid." I replied to him.

He just nod and kept walking until he noticed something that I said. "Wait a minute, did you say that people think you are a kid?" I nod, "How old are you?"

"I thought you were polite but I'm 23 year old." Well he did say that he was polite and all. So why not? Leaving Ace speechless, his jaw was on the ground and had a disbelieve look. He totally thinks I am joking around.

"NO WA-" Before he could finish his shouting, I cut him off by tackling him since I was too short to reach his mouth with my hand. And sat on him before he calm down, seriously this guy was too much for me. "Gomen, I was just shock."

I sigh, "It's okay, people are always like that when they found out about my age. You can call me Oba-tan or Oba-han if you want." I kind of feel comfortable this way for some reason, when women are usually like want to be called something younger. Well, it is sometime annoying when somebody calls me shorty or kid though so I rather be called a grandma than a kid. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Oba-tan! I have to go now see you later!" He said his goodbye, bowed to me and then run off.

I smiled a I watch him ran, I kind of wish how I could of just run like him. Just so that I could run away from everything I hate. Going to Fishman Island as a vacation wasn't that bad but it wasn't that good either. Maybe I should come here another time when I have my next vacation. Yeah, that'll be nice. "Oh and Ace!" I shouted after him like a mother reminding her children something, "Don't get eaten by Sea Kings!" Ace turned around and heard me, wave good bye with a thanks and ran back to wherever he is going.

I hope to see him again, he was a nice kid. And is going to be infamous sooner or later. I should check the latest wanted list later on, after all I don't want to miss such a big shot. I would be a bad marine. But in the end, I am a bad marine.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I finally finished this which I am quite happy. I am quite pleased with it kind of. Still terrible but good enough. As I mention before this story is not mainly about Ace, I just started with him just because he is Luffy's brother. I will be focus on other characters throughout this story so it is not about Ace just remember that. And there will be no romance around them because she is 25 years old in the present while Ace is 20 in the present so not cool. This story is mainly focusing on the Whitebeard Pirates so that is another reason why I did Ace I guess. First chapter is in the present and this chapter is in the past. Um the next chapter is going to be in the past, but it is going to take place when it is 7 years before the present when Luffy is 10 and all. This chapter is 2 years before the present. But the next <span>chapters<span> are going to be in order from the past to the present in order so there won't be any confusion I hope. I will put the year just in case if you don't understand. And when I said 7 years before the present I am not talking about after the timeskip, I am talking about before the timeskip so that is all. I hope I didn't explain too much and I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day.**


	3. Switching

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**Hey everyone, this is chapter 3 of Even If for the last chapter I forgot to put the title of the chapter in the chapter. So sorry about that and I was too lazy to put it in, so yeah. The chapter 6 for The Bell's Carols is coming in March just for you to know. Last chapter still short which I hated that. I will try my best to do longer chapters because like if I'm keep going to do shorter ones, that is not exciting at least reach 2000 or 3000 words. I just hope so. Anyway this chapter is about when Pura, our main OC is 17 year old and is entering the marines (not really though). I told you the last two chapters is going to be about Ace just because and right now the past began chapter by chapters it is going to the present so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I still have my cold sad. And have a nice day every one. :)**

**P.S. takes place 14 years before present. And the present is before the time skip.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Switching<strong>

I stared at the door in front of me, I gulped. What do you expected? I was just doing my duty as an Ensign somewhere in the South Blue and then suddenly, I was sent to HQ called by the Fleet Admiral. Not a pretty thing to think about. I didn't know what I did wrong, I didn't know what was going on, so basically I don't know anything at all. I just hope I won't be fired. That will be very bad, especially when I worked hard to be an ensign even though it took me about half of a year to get it though. "Come in." Wow, just great.

I walked in, I wasn't wearing those Marines' outfits, I was just wearing my purple cheongsam with a golden dragon on it. I never really liked those outfits, beside they didn't have my size so whatever. Since I was never really comfortable showing my skin a lot I wore a long white sleeve under the cheongsam. "You must be the Ensign, I summoned for right?" He asked me uncertain, I nodded nervous but my attention was on the goat more.

"People call me Pura, Fleet Admiral sir." I never really know why he was uncertain of me before though. But when you look at my appearance I guess people will have doubts though I could never really get why they never notice my perfect C-cup size.

Switched. I was going to be placed on Garp's ship from now on. How nice, I had heard a lot about that man and the only things I got was; crazy and hero. Not really detailed as you can see. Monkey D. Garp, never really understood that D, well whatever it was it is probably something that I am not suppose to know. I'm an Ensign from the South Blue that got placed in HQ on Garp's ship. Very exciting especially when the ship is going to the New World. How nice. Pretty blunt of me. I just wanted to be a normal marine not a crazy one. Thanks a lot for everything, God, I love you so much.

I could only stared at the man in front of me. Super tall and muscular, this my friend is Monkey D. Garp. How nice, he was more crazy than I thought. And here I thought that I was crazy. He was just an old man that already have grandchildren, don't ask me how I know. But on the other hand he was quite unique, loves rice cracker that's for sure. Carefree, dumb, airhead the list could go on. "Please to meet you sir." I bowed, not really expecting anything though.

Okay, this was just plain rude. He was just standing there doing nothing but standing. "Excuse me, sir" Trying to get his attention but no use.

'Keep calm, Pura. As much as you want to hit him, you can't.' I didn't like ignoring, and I definitely can get a little out of hand because of that.

Well...okay maybe I get out of hand a little bit too much. Like that one time with that man. Oh yeah he totally deserved it, beside it is not my fault that I didn't believe him that he 'accidently' enter the girls' bathroom. "Ignore him, he is always like that." Searching for the new voice that had disturbed my thoughts, he was standing next to Garp.

He was tall as well, why are people are always so tall?! I swear, there isn't any normal people around here! 'Like I'm normal though...' His hat was hiding his face so I couldn't see his expression at all but I could tell that he was annoyed. "You must be Ensign Pura, right?" He asked me and I nodded, "My name is Bogart, nice to meet you."

Must be Garp's right hand man I guess. "This is Vice Admiral Garp, he is sleeping right now so please ignore him."

...

"SLEEPING?!" Okay, I bet the whole world could hear me.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I bowed a 90 degree angle I really am a big hot headed girl, "I sometime can't control my mouth and...and..." My voice got smaller as I tried to explain things.

But seriously! He was sleeping, but hey that could explain why he was ignoring me. A bubble popped, the wonderful sleeping old man had woken up. "Wh-What?"

"Good morning, Garp, sir." Wow, he is really calm for this types of things. I wonder if this happens a lot, "This is Pura-san who is placed in our crew."

Pointing at me and introducing me to him. How nice of ya but I can introduce myself, thank you very much. "Oh, well..." I listened to him very carefully..."Welcome to our crew, Puwa! Bwawawawa!"

"IT'S PURA!" I punched him on the head before I knew it. Great just great.

That was one great first impression, nice going Pura nice going. The old man touched his wonderful big bump; made from me, and whimpered. What kind of old man does that? But he took a U turn in his expression and mood as he recovers. "That was one nice punch! Maybe I should train you!"

No. I heard Garp's training was hell, and I definitely don't want to kill myself. Thank you very much. I am rather a stay-out-of-trouble marine then a warlike one. I apologized one more time, I just hope I won't be fired. "What's that?" Bogart asked me pointing to my staff on my back.

"Oh, this! Well, this is my weapon." I explained holding it out for them to see, "It might seem like nothing but this staff can actually transform to any weapon you want. And no it cannot change into an Ancient Weapon or anything dangerous as that." I was like reading Bogart's mind when he heard the word 'any weapon', but sorry mister.

"That's pretty cool, Puwa." Garp ruffled my hair messing my long piggy tails, "Nice job, kid. Bwawawawawa!"

Now I was annoyed. Hit him on the head again for a lesson. "MY NAME IS PURA AND DON'T CALL KID, I'M 17 FOR YOUR INFORMATION." Their faces were so totally priceless.

"No way." Both of them wave their hands.

"THAT'S MEAN, YA KNOW!" Now I feel like a mother. I was younger than them, and I hit both of them on the head. Switching ships weren't the best things in the whole world. But ya know, I kind of started liking it here. Maybe I can meet them again. Maybe switching isn't such a bad idea for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. I kind of was lazy and I was thinking about something. I was thinking if I should do a Naruto story, I don't like Naruto that much because somehow I kind of bored with it now but that doesn't mean I'm bored with fanfictions of Naruto. I will be writing Chapter 6 of the Bell's Carols now then I think about the Naruto story. I know this chapter was short but then you know, I'm like that so whatever. I will try to make the chapters more longer and try updating faster but then I'm lazy at the same time but I wrote this chapter in one day because I knew I had to this so I'm pretty much 'tired' by now. I see on the Bell's Carols next time!<strong>


	4. Discontinued!

**Michaela M&M's Note:**

**I am sorry to say that I have discontinued this story. And I have lost complete interest in this story. So chances of me continuing this story again is quite low. I didn't want to do this really but I had no choice. Like a orphan and an abandoned pet, this is a abandoned story. I hope that you would adopted it or something. Well you don't have to but you can. You can just review or whatever to me and ask me questions about the story. You can change the story how you wish but is you have any questions than I will pm back to you the answer. Important Notices:**

**1. Even If is now discontinued**

**2. May adopted this story**

**3. If have any questions, review or pm me and I will pm you back.**

**That is all I wanted to say and after I'm done with The Bell's Carols I will do another story. SO I hope you look forward to that. And I am very super sorry for this. I have never really wanted to this because I respect and care for the stories I write a lot and here I am abandoning one. This is why I am so stupid, I just hope you forgive me for this. I actually never thought that this story could even get one like or something like that. So I really appreciate it. Thank you and hope you have a good day.**


End file.
